


Happy New Year's, Slick

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Biker Jim [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, M/M, New Year's Eve, Originally written in 2001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair celebrate the end of one year and the beginning of the next. And boy, do they know how to bring in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year's, Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2001 and left unaltered. Betaed by Diana. I'm sure this was written for a My Mongoose Ezine, but as I have fallen down on the job of updating them... (my bad, bad, bad), I couldn't tell you which one.

Jim watched Blair sleep. Watched his chest rise with every inhalation. Watched his stomach flatten with every exhalation. He did this often, especially after they made love. Sometimes he felt like he was storing up memories and feelings, as if he were waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Blair to leave him, to make him leave the only real home and love he’d ever known. 

Sure, Jim had known a family of sorts in the Panteras del Diablo, but with Blair, home became more than a place, it became a refuge, a sanctuary of love and acceptance. They had spent the last eight months learning about each other, and still there was so much more to know. It was like putting a puzzle together, only to find there were new pieces added every day. And some fit immediately, while others needed to be turned around and looked at from all sides before it became apparent where they fit. 

Mumbling in his sleep, Blair rolled closer to Jim’s warmth. The loft wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t cold either. They both preferred to sleep in a cool environment under a pile of blankets. While they didn’t always cuddle, both had slept alone far too long to be comfortable sleeping wrapped together, they did enjoy touching each other. Sometimes it was just their feet, other times it was their hands, more often than not, they linked their pinkies under the covers and fell asleep that way. Jim enjoyed touching Blair, and Blair enjoyed being touched. 

“Mmm...Jim....”

Putting his arm around Blair’s shoulders, Jim pulled Blair closer, rubbing his back softly. “Right here.”

Jim watched how, in tiny increments, Blair woke up. First, there were small movements, flexing of his ankles, his toes. Then he’d do the same with his hands, stretch his fingers, rotate his wrists. That’s when the bigger movements would start. Blair would stretch his back, allowing Jim to feel the movement of his spine under his caressing hand. 

Finally Blair’s eyes opened.

“Happy New Year,” Jim said softly, smiling at his mussy bed companion.

“It’s after midnight?” Blair asked, leaning up on one elbow and looking over Jim’s chest, squinting at the clock.

“Yeah, close to one already,” Jim answered, pushing several strands of Blair’s hair behind an ear. 

With a sigh, Blair laid his head down on Jim’s chest and wrapped his free arm across it.

“You going to sleep again?” 

“No, just resting up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Blair said, his hand sliding down to stroke Jim’s awakening cock. “Thinking about ways we can ring in the New Year.”

Arching into the caress, Jim huffed, “Is that like what we were doing at the stroke of midnight?”

“You like my stroking, don’t you?” Blair asked, showing off his finesse.

“Yeah...oh, yeah!”

With teasing strokes, Blair eased Jim to within a breath of orgasm, and then backed him off. Blair alternated his rhythm, added licks of his tongue to heighten Jim’s pleasure even more. And through it all, Jim lay clenching his hands into fists, hanging on the precipice, enjoying the torture of impending pleasure so much, it was almost like actually having the orgasm. When Blair finally let him come, Jim moaned continuously, thrashing his head against the pillow.

Gently, mindful of his long teasing, Blair licked Jim’s spent cock clean, and continued licking a path up Jim’s chest, catching the few drops that had splattered there. Licking Jim’s neck, Blair used his teeth just slightly along the firm jaw line, making Jim draw in a ragged breath. Finally Blair’s lips met Jim’s, and they kissed deeply, sensuously. Their tongues slid together, circled. Jim sucked Blair’s tongue, mimicking a blow job, and Blair groaned, thrusting his hard cock against Jim’s hip recklessly.

“Easy now,” Jim said, breathing in Blair’s ragged breaths. “Slick’s gonna take good care of you.”

Blair moaned, but nodded his head in agreement, already lost in the pleasure he knew Jim could provide.

“Chief?” Jim whispered, and watched as Blair’s eyes opened and focused on him. “Roll over, get up on your hands and knees for me.”

Blair moaned again, knowing Jim was up to something, and hoping that something would bring him release soon. He rolled into position as quickly as he could, mindful of his throbbing erection.

Jim moved off the bed and smiled in appreciation. “Beautiful,” Jim said, as Blair’s ass pointed in his direction. “Spread your knees more. Yes, just like that.”

He could see Blair’s hard cock hanging between his spread legs, the heavy balls tight and high, and the dark cleft was spread just enough so he could see Blair’s asshole.

A totally edible prospect.

Slowly Jim eased behind Blair, his hands caressing Blair’s hips, picking up the minute trembling. He pressed his groin against Blair, fitting his gradually hardening cock between the firm ass cheeks. Jim undulated his hips once, letting his cock tease Blair’s opening. Blair pushed back, seeking harder, deeper stimulation.

Groaning in disappointment, Blair felt Jim back away, but let out a surprised gasp when he felt a warm breath of air blow down the crack of his ass and linger on his pucker, which quivered in response. Then he felt Jim’s tongue. Jim’s tongue slowly licked across Blair’s anus, pressing firmly but nothing more. He felt Blair push back, seeking greater stimulation, and answered with another firm lick.

Then Jim set to work driving Blair out of his mind. He returned the favor Blair had done him early: rushing Blair to the brink of orgasm just to stop and built the intensity again. Jim spent untold minutes licking the tiny aperture, feeling it contract and flex beneath his tongue. Blair’s cries were incoherent but consistent; they grew louder when Jim let his moustache and flavor saver tickle the sensitive opening. And when Jim finally breached the opening with the tip of his tongue, Blair would probably have levitated off the bed if Jim hadn’t been holding on to his dick. Only after tongue-fucking Blair’s sweet ass until Blair was sobbing with the need for release, did Jim allow him to come. 

Blair let out a heart felt sigh and passed out. Jim took a moment to roll Blair over and clean him with a nearby tee-shirt, and then he pulled the covers up and over them. 

The candle still illuminated the room, it was still relatively cool, and moderately quiet. Blair was facing away from him, but Jim’s memory supplied the totally sated look he knew so well. 

Jim closed his eyes and slipped his right hand under the covers, not touching Blair, but close enough to soak up some of his residual heat. And Blair’s hand found his even in sleep. Their fingers entwined, squeezed and released, but that one finger, that tiny pinky held on, and Blair sighed again.

Jim lay awake for a while longer. The candle finally sputtered out, and Jim closed his eyes.

“Happy New Year,” he whispered in the darkness, and Blair rolled closer and rubbed his feet against Jim’s legs.

They slept.


End file.
